horseland101fandomcom-20200214-history
Pepper
Appearance Pepper is a lean purebred Dutch Warmblood mare with long graceful legs with light grey hooves. Her coat is grey and sleek, with a white muzzle and a blaze up her face and dark enchanting green eyes. Her mane is very curly and dark grey, with two turquoise highlights in it. Her tail is the same but only has one turquoise highlight. She has a swoop of hair that is very curly and rests in the middle of her face, and occasionally, it will be shown to rest on the left side of her face. Pepper's normal riding gear consists of a turquoise bridle, with a crescent moon symbol on. The symbol represents grace and strength and is also shown on her stall door. Her blanket is white with a turquoise trim, and her saddle is turquoise. Her saddle seat and girth, however, are the same color as her bridle. Her stirrups are a golden color. Occasionally, her saddle has a riding bag attached to it. The bag is turquoise with golden buckles. In some episodes, such as "A Horse Named River". she is seen to have a Western Saddle. Her bridle remains the same, and her saddle looks near identical to Sunburst's; the seat of it is a light blue with a darker rim, and the horn is golden. The sides are a pale gold, almost a sand-like color, which is rimmed with a dark blue and has a flower on either end of it. There are four flowers in total on the saddle, and they are all white with two turquoise strings attached to them for decoration. Her under-blanket is not visible. But her heavy blanket is turquoise. When it is cold outside, Zoey gives Pepper a blanket to wear. The blanket is turquoise with a white rim and golden buckles Personality Pepper's owner is Zoey, and she is very much like her. She is very competitive, and to be fair, she is very talented and fast. She has many ribbons and is great at jumping and racing, and is very strong, but she isn't very good at Western riding. She listens to whatever Zoey tells her to do, even if she knows its wrong; her need to please her owner whom she dearly loves sometimes can bring harm to her, like in "Newbies" "Pepper's Pain" and "Added Weight." Despite this, she insists on taking the blame for whatever trouble comes their way. Unlike most horses that blame their owner. Pepper has a very small ego and acts unconfident and unsnarky, but she is very sensitive to her appearance and somewhat insecure about it, but it doesn't stop her from imboosting and inbragging, much like her best friend Chili. She considers herself high bred and often doesn't speak to the other horses, whom she considers lower than her unless she is insulting them or complaining. Due to her quick temper, she has been described as "Sperky" by Bailey, a combination of "Spunky" and "Perky". However, despite this, she is shown to be loyal to Zoey, taking the blame for her errors. Because of her constant sarcastic and rude comments, Pepper is hard to befriend. She is almost always on the other horse's nerves, her only true friends are Chili and Sunburst. Category:Characters Category:Horses Category:Females Category:Animals Category:Stiltons Category:Gray Category:Neutral characters Category:Mares